Murdoch of Oz
by Voltaire63
Summary: William gets a little too involved in his daughter's newest book. Continues the storyline of daughter Susannah. (Oh, Susannah, Girl Gone, Det. Murdoch and the Horse Race, et al.)
1. Chapter 1

Murdoch of Oz

Chapter 1

**For familiarity's sake, the aspects taken from the Wizard of Oz are those most recognizable to the reader, rather than strictly from the novel.**

William got home a little late, but was met at the door by his 5 year old daughter, Susannah, as he usually was.

"William! I missed you!"

He laughed as he picked her up. "I missed you too, Sweetie."

That was their routine whenever he came home.

"Look what Julia brought me!" She held out a new book, 'The Wonderful Wizard of Oz'. "Can we read it tonight?"

One the their favorite times together was reading. Susie's favorite book was 'Alice in Wonderland'. They had read it several times.

"Maybe after dinner we can get it started."

No sooner had dinner ended then Susie followed William to the parlor. She climbed onto his lap as he sat in his favorite chair.

He opened the book and began-"Dorothy lived in the midst of the great Kansas prairies, with Uncle Henry, who was a farmer, and Aunt Em, who was the farmer's wife." After several pages William began to nod off.

"Shall I read some now, William?" asked Susie, who had been able to read a little when she was adopted at four, but now had become quite skilled at it, although from time to time she had to ask William a new word.

William jerked his head up. "Oh, yes, Sweetie. Read a couple of pages and then we both need to go to bed."

So Susie read to her father as he struggled to stay awake. At last he stopped her. "Tomorrow Susannah. I'm too tired and so are you," he noted as she yawned.

Every night Susie insisted that they read her new book. Mostly William read, but Susie would read a little bit when William tired.

Julia would sit on the sofa as they read, smiling to herself as she read her own book. It delighted her that William had embraced fatherhood so wholeheartedly. He truly enjoyed every moment he spent with his little girl. It took several weeks to finish the book and Susie seemed sad to see it end.

"William, I like the stories where the little girl is the hero, like Dorothy and Alice."

"Then we'll have to find you another like that."

Not long after finishing the Oz book, Julia came home with another surprise.

"Guess what's playing at the Shaftsbury Theatre?"

Susie and William looked at her expectantly.

Finally William said, "Well what? Don't keep us in suspense."

Julia grinned mischievously, reached in her pocket and pulled out tickets, "The Wonderful Wizard of Oz. And we have tickets."

Susie shrieked with glee. "Oh, Julia! Really? Can we all go?"

"Yes little one. And Uncle George and Aunt Emily are coming too."

William smiled too, if only at the delight of his little daughter.

It was the first time Susie had ever gone to the theater and she had been excited all day thinking about it. Julia had gotten them both new dresses, in same color of blues. And for a lark she had gotten William a new necktie in the same shade of blue as well. Blue was definitely his color. To make a real treat out of the evening for Susie they were having dinner at a restaurant near the theater with George and Emily.

Little Susie's eyes were bright all evening. On the carriage ride home she sat on William's lap excitedly talking about the play.

"I liked the Cowardly Lion best, didn't you?"

"He was quite magnificent," agreed William.

Susie's enthusiasm was contagious and all three of the Murdochs were laughing and reviewing the evening's undertaking.

On Sunday William rose early, helped his daughter dress and they set off for church. Julia almost never joined them and usually slept in on Sunday. As they were walking home William noticed the dark gathering clouds as the wind picked up.

"Looks like quite a storm brewing. We'd better hurry." He picked up Susannah and quickened his step.

As they arrived home Julia met them at the door.

"Thank god you got home before the weather broke."

She and William went through the house pulling the window shutters tight. When they finished William looked around for Susie.

"Where is she?" he spoke with an edge to his voice.

Julia called from the kitchen. "William, she's out by the gazebo."

"I'll get her. Go into my office. It has the least windows and will be the safest. We'll be there shortly."

William ran outside. By now the wind was blowing so hard he found it difficult to walk.

"Susannah come here. We have to get inside."

"Daddy, I can't find Dinah!" she cried. Dinah was her cat.

"It's alright, Sweetie. Animals are smart. She'll find a place to hide."

He picked her up and ran toward the house. Debris blew past them as the wind got even stronger. As he reached the back door, Susie looked over his shoulder.

"Daddy! There she is. Under the 'zebo. Oh, Daddy! Get her."

William set her down onto the kitchen floor and looked back at the cat cowering under the gazebo steps.

"Please, Daddy!"

"Alright. But you go to your mother in my office. Now!"

"Thank you Daddy."

"Go. Go."

William ran back out as the storm, wind and rain, opened up full force. He knew he shouldn't but he could almost never say no to his daughter.

Of course as he approached the cat pulled back just out of his reach.

"Dinah! Please!" he said, exasperated.

Finally he was able to reach a paw. He grabbed her and turned to run back to the house. The wind almost stopped him, it was so strong. He reached the house and just as he pulled the door open a tree limb borne by the wind struck him hard in the head. He dropped the cat and fell face down half in and half out the kitchen door.


	2. Chapter 2

Murdoch of Oz

Chapter 2

The first thing he noticed was the sound of the wind dying down. Then he felt the raspy tongue of Dinah licking his face. Now he heard voices. Funny, but his head didn't hurt. He remembered something hitting his head but now it didn't hurt at all. He slowly opened his eyes and noted that the floor he was lying on was bright yellow. As he pushed himself upright he regarded his surroundings. Where the hell was he? Everything was so bright, colors so vivid. He turned his head toward the voices.

"Susannah! Where are we?" he asked as he spotted his daughter, now holding Dinah, standing among three other figures.

The girl spoke. "Who's Susannah?"

"You are. You're my daughter, Susannah."

"I'm Dorothy. Who are you? Are you a witch or a wizard?"

"I'm your father, young lady."

"I don't have a father. I do have an Uncle Henry, though."

This is ridiculous, he thought, having this argument with his little girl. Then he focused on the other figures standing with her.

"George?" But no.

This George was dressed in overalls and straw with a painted face, which smiled at him indulgently. Then there was a great shaggy lion who in some way resembled the inspector. And finally a man made entirely of tin who looked ever so slightly like James Pendrick. William shut his eyes and shook his head hard.

"Oh, god. Please let me wake up." But when he opened his eyes nothing had changed. He literally pinched himself to see if he were dreaming. It hurt, but other than that nothing else changed.

This was that blasted story he had been reading with Susannah. That's all. It was just a story. Yet here he was.

He stood up slowly expecting his head to reel, but it did not. Now what!

The George/Scarecrow figure spoke. "Are you a wizard? We're in need of a new wizard. Our old one flew away in a balloon."

"Yes," said the tin man. "Emerald City is in quite a state since he left."

Now the lion spoke, "A new bad witch has come and everyone is frightened."

William tried to ignore what they were saying, asking instead, "How can I get home?"

Dorothy/Susannah asked, "Are you from Kanas too?"

"No, I'm from Canada. And I need to wake up."

"But you're not asleep," she answered.

"So I gathered."

As this endless conversation continued a great bubble descended on them, then turned into a beautiful woman.

"Julia! Thank god. Julia, get me home. Wake me up. Do something!"

"You're mistaken, sir. My name is Glinda."

William began to despair. Yes, he thought. I've finally gone insane.

Then Glinda/Julia said, "You know how to get home, William. You know how this plays out. Just do what is expected of you and you'll find a way to get home."

She walked over to him and gave him a long, deep kiss that took his breath away, then disappeared in her bubble.

He stood there stunned.

Scarecrow/George said, "I've never seen Glinda do that before! My socks! You must be a very powerful wizard indeed!"

Dorothy/Susannah said, "Well, let's go. We must be off to the Emerald City before the wicked witch destroys it for good. Are you coming with us...what shall we call you?"

"William. Call me William," he said a little bewildered.

"Alright William the Wizard. Come on."

Dorothy/Susannah took one arm and Scarecrow/George took the other and they started down the Yellow Brick Road with Dinah and the others following along.

"I'm not going to skip," he muttered to himself. So eventually they settled into a brisk walking pace.

They hadn't gone far when a ball of fire and smoke suddenly appeared on the path before them. There was a scratchy, cackling laugh and out of the smoke appeared a black clad, green skinned creature. William took an involuntary step back as he recognized the creature before him. It was Emily Grace and yet it was not. No! Not sweet little Dr. Grace.

"Well if it isn't William the Wizard! We meet yet once more. You will not defeat me again, my friend."

"Again?" William decided to follow Glinda/Julia's advice and play along. The sooner this story played out the sooner he'd wake up or get home or whatever. "You've never been able to best me before and you won't this time. Now be gone before I put a spell on you." William smiled to himself.

"Don't get smug William. I'll be back." And with that the witch disappeared in a flash of fire.

"Bloody hell!" said the Lion/Inspector. "You seem to know the wicked witch Grace.

"Language!" admonished Dorothy.

"Uh...yes. We've met before."William paused a moment then continued, "Hadn't we better hurry to the Emerald City?"

"Yes," said the Tin Man/Pendrick. "We must hurry. There isn't much time."


	3. Chapter 3

Murdoch of Oz

Chapter 3

It wasn't long before William noticed a green glow in the distance.

"Look! It's the Emerald City," said the Scarecrow. "Let's hurry."

The five set off running until they reached the main gate. "This is always the tricky part, getting admitted," said Tin Man.

"Just tell them you've brought the new wizard," blurted William, rolling his eyes.

"Good idea," responded Lion.

And much to William's surprise that worked and they were let in immediately. Everything was so green. It almost hurt William's eyes. They found a carriage which took them to the wizard's quarters.

"We've been here before," said Dorothy.

William puttered around looking at all the equipment and paraphernalia. "Isn't it standard to melt the wicked witch?" he asked.

"Why yes. How did you know?" replied Scarecrow.

"I read a lot," answered William. So, he had to melt Dr. Grace and then he might be able to wake up. How to accomplish this quickly?

"Well then. Where might we find the wicked witch...er...Grace?" William asked in order to get things moving along.

"Most witches live in the Enchanted Forest, in a great scary castle," answered Lion.

"Indeed. Most witches! Then I guess we had better go there."

Before they left William gathered a device he had quickly put together from bits and pieces he found lying about, too quickly it seemed to him.

"Things never come together this easily at home, er...when I'm awake."

And they set off for the Enchanted Forest.

They hadn't gone far in the dark woods when they heard a kind of buzzing overhead. Looking up they saw a flock of flying ferrets.

"Ferrets! Flying ferrets! They're supposed to be monkeys!" William exclaimed. Then to himself, "How do I even know that?"

Anyway, the ferrets descended on them, but they were too small to be anything but annoying. They swatted at them until the ferrets flew away.

"Well that was unusual," said Lion.

"Indeed," answered Tin Man.

"Come then," said Dorothy. "The witch Grace is using the old witch's castle. We know where that is."

Finally they arrived at the haunted castle, but it was guarded by...an army of skeletons.

"Ooo," said Scarecrow. "Those are the Shelleys."

William's eyes widened, "Shelley, like the poet?" William knew Dr. Grace had named her skeleton, Shelley.

"Like who?" asked Lion.

"Never mind. I think I need a nap."

"No, no. You can't sleep now. We're so close," said Scarecrow.

Now William was beginning to get a headache and feel tired. "They're just bones. We should be able to knock them over easily."

They descended to the castle moat and as the Shelleys turned toward them William began to strike them down-one, two, three, four or more at a time until they were all lying in a pile of bones.

They entered the castle, only to be met by the witch Grace.

"I'm tired of this now," said William as he lifted his contraption, turning on a fine spray of water. The witch began to shrink as she melted.

"There," he said with finality. "I can go home now."

William stood there...waiting to somehow be transported home. But nothing was happening.

His headache was getting worse and he had to close one eye to be able to see clearly. Glinda's bubble at last appeared again.

"Finally," William said. "Julia, Glinda, I want to wake up now. I've such a headache."

"Alright William. It's time." She again kissed him then said, "William, wake up. Wake up now, William."

"I'm trying. But my head hurts so much. I can't think." The others seemed to blink in and out of focus. He called, "Susannah, Julia..."

"William, wake up, love."

"Please wake up, Daddy."

"I'm trying."

"Open your eyes, William. Look at me."

He felt something cool on his forehead and opened one eye, then the other. He was on the kitchen floor, Julia on one side, applying a cold compress to his forehead, and Susannah on the other.

Even Dinah the cat was there. Julia's face broke into a big smile as did Susannah's.

"Oh, Daddy. I missed you."

"My goodness William. Where have you been? You were talking about skeletons and ferrets...all sorts of odd things."

Julia helped him sit up. His hand went to the lump on the side of his head, feeling it tenderly.

"I had a dream, a really bizarre dream. But I knew I was dreaming. I just couldn't wake up. And you both were there."

"Well, you're awake now. You've had quite a blow to your head. Can you stand? We need to get you off of the floor."

Both his girls helped him stand up and stagger into the parlor where he collapsed onto the sofa. Susie climbed into his lap and hugged him around the neck. "I was so scared, Daddy. You wouldn't wake up no matter how much we shook you."

"I'm sorry you were scared, Sweetie. I'm awake now."

Julia diagnosed William with a concussion and kept a close eye on him for the next 24 hours. Except for a bad headache he seemed to have no lingering effects from the storm. Except one. He really didn't want to reread 'The Wizard of Oz' with Susie. It didn't seem to bother his little girl much though. She was now ready to try 'Alice Through the Looking Glass'. William agreed to this new book with a little trepidation. He just wished his daughter would find some other kinds of stories based a little more on reality.


End file.
